


Start of bonding (but not bondage)

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Idk general dickery i guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Just general bonding or whatever between Damian and Tim.





	Start of bonding (but not bondage)

Tim's eye twitched and his lip pulled itself into a silent snarl as he gazed annoyedly at his boyfriend. Kon for his part looked mostly apologetically but partially amused at how apprehensive his boyfriend was about spending time with their younger brothers at a carnival.

"C'mon Tim. It'll be fun, I thought you loved hanging out with Jon?"

Tim's snarl turned not so silent in his seething and he ground out, "I do, but why does the demon have to tag along?"

Kon looked incredulously at the shorter teen and blandly stated, "He's your brother dude. And besides, he and Jon are almost the same age. Didn't you say your dad wanted you two to get along more and hang out or something?"

Tim scoffed because of course Kon would remember that but not Tim's kiwi allergy. Nothing like a minor rash to partially ruin a romantic picnic in a meadow.

"So not the point. You invited him without asking me! You know that little toad has it out for me, you saw the scar where he stabbed me, that gnome stole my spleen!" 

That formerly minor apprehension rose along with Tim's voice and suddenly Kon remembered why he usually just left Tim's family to their own business; they were all certifiably insane.

"That was an accident, he said he didn't see you while he was practicing with his katana-"

"In the middle of my room, in the dark, late at night after a long stressful day of me doing Bruce's work for him!? Not to mention, what kind of 12 year old has a katana collection anyway?" 

Kon just stared silently biting his lower lip, waiting for Tim to finish ranting as interupting him would probably end badly.

"What, you not gonna go on defending your new little friend?" 

Kon looked at his shoes and sighed because of course he could never win with Tim. So he just leaned forward and kissed his forehead and tried a different tactic, one that was certain to work on his love.

"You really gonna let him get to you babe? Gonna let some little punk think he can get inside your head and mess you up just 'cause he jabbed your spleen a little? C'mon man, you're better than that, show that little bitch up."

Tim looked intrigued at first but towards the end he just looked exasperated.

"Okay you made your point but I don't think you should go around calling preteens little bitches. At least not where people can hear you."

Kon grinned and said "Sorry babe. Although," the grin became more playful, "No one's around, no one would hear us if we... ya know..."

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes at the weak attempt at sexy talk but pulled the tanned teen down onto the couch to lie atop him.

\---------------------------  
Bruce looked at his second youngest with a mixture of shock and uncertainty. "Tim," he began before giving a slightly worried smile "are you feeling okay? Do you need to lie down? What's the last thing you remembered?"

The teenager continued to give him a muted glare before huffing annoyedly and grunting out; "It wasn't my idea Bruce. Kon had already somehow managed to convince Damian to come along. Pretty sure he went to Dick for advice on manipulating the little shithead." 

"Tim!"

"What? It's true, he's a total shithead."

"I heard that, Drake." The duo at foot of the staircase turned to look at the youngest member of the family as he dramatically made his way down the stairs, head held high glaring down his nose at his adopted brother. 

Tim made a sound halfway between a sigh and a disgusted huff, turned so he wasn't looking at the brat but still had him in sight in case he tried anything while Tim's back was turned (for the third time this week) and said tiredly,

"Let's just go you angry little leprechaun." 

Seeing that Damian was about to physically retaliate against Tim's insult Bruce quickly stepped in with a, "Well, enjoy your day together. Please don't kill anybody." He paused before adding "Or each other." And shoved them out the door without so much as a goodbye.

\---------------------------  
Tim drove poutily to the bus terminal Kon and Jon would be waiting for them at but perked up when he caught sight of his boyfriends excited waving and massive grin, beside Kon Jon stood with a slightly more reserved beam but just as adorably excessive waving. Tim couldn't help the heart-flutter he felt at how cute the brothers were or the eye twitch when he heard Damian scoff beside him. He turned to the little demon and sneered out, "Backseat."

Damian stared at him ludicrously eyes adorably wide before his true nature revealed itself once more as he turned his head.

"Tt. As if."

Tims eye gave another twitch and his sneer might as well be permanent and it wasn't even noon. He took a deep breathe and swallowed his rage before turning back to the spleen thief and calmly said

"Damian. Kon is older than you are, please let him ride shotgun."

"No."

"If you do I'll win you a goldfish."

The adorably confused look came to the brats face, not the one where he furrowed his brow and glared moodily but the more childlike, mouth slightly open confused that Tim would never admit to having the urge to photograph.

"What?" 

"At the fair. I'll win you a goldfish. Didn't Talia ever take you to a fair back home?"

Why did Tim even try being nice even though he knew the demon would return?

"Of course not Drake," scoffed the younger of the two, "Mother took on outings to museums and galleries, great stretches of land where we would watch animals and trained me to not only be a sophisticated gentleman but also in-" 

"Okay, whatever kid, just get in the back okay?"

Damian glowered but got his seatbelt off and angrily got out of the car before getting back in behind Tim, arms moodily crossed and feet pressed up against the seat. Tim's jaw twitched but he pulled up to where the Kent boys stood having just watched the weird exchange, Jon in confusion and Kon in bemusement.

Kon opened the door for Jon to get in before joining Tim up front, kissing his boyfriend softly as a greeting then turned to the back and ruffling Damians hair, earning him a glare from the green eyed preteen. He grinned saying

"Hey Dami! This is my brother, Jon, you'll take care of him right?"

Logically he knew Jon was older but Damian was scarier and also a Wayne, all Wayne's were creepy and not to be fucked with in their own unique way. Kons eye twitched just thinking of the first time he met Jason but quickly put that out of his head. Happy thoughts only, he was spending the day with his favourite people damn it all! 

Tim noted the eye twitch and pout his boyfriend was sporting but ignored it in favour of thinking up small talk he could make with Jon. Poor kid didn't know what he was in for, having to deal with Damian all day, at least Tim and Kon had dealt with the brat before. He sighed tiredly watching as Jon attempted to introduce himself to Damian, certain the green eyed gnome would turn his nose up at the little ball of sunshine. 

"Hi! My name is Jon, it's nice to meet you!"

"Tt. I am the illustrious Damian Al Ghul. Though typically people tend to recognise me as Damian Wayne, and yes, it is nice for you that you've met me."

Tim's mouth fell open. As far as first meetings went that was probably Damians best to date. He'd even ruined his first meeting with Bruce by repeatedly commenting on how he couldn't wait to take over the company when Bruce died. Tim was so shook up he forgot his earlier decision to make small talk with the younger Kent, driving the rest of the way in awkward silence filled only with Jon attempting to talk to Damian, whom always brought the topic back to how glad Jon should be he had the chance to meet him.

"... and of course I then won the foolish art competition held at the schooling institute Mother and Father both insist I attend. I had thought Mother would at least agree with my arguments on how unnecessary it is, she's the one who got me the best tutors from around the world! I am well versed in many a subject, you should feel honoured that you have the rare opportunity to spend an entire day with a being as knowlegable as myself."

Tim hadn't even noticed he'd stopped until Jon patted him on the shoulder from where he'd scooted to the middle of the backseat (probably touching Damian if the looked of revulsion he shot at Tim was anything to go by).

"Is this the place Timmy?" 

"Huh? Uh... yeah. That it is Jonno."

Kon had finally stopped thinking about how Jason had threatened to cover him in fresh blood and lock him in the lions cage at the zoo ("and I can totally get away with it too! I'm rich, I've got connections and I've got a Roy!") And got out of the car and stretched, spreading his arms far above his head and wondered what the shovel talk would be like when Tims dense brothers finally figured out they were dating. Cass hadn't given him one but Cassie had and Bart just got teary eyed ("cos now you two are dating and you're gonna leave me all alone with no one to love me!""You're dating Jaime, Bart.") Steph just nodded sagely to herself, probably thinking of when she and Tim had dated that one time.

Noticing his thick headed boyfriend once again falling into his own thoughts (and why was he thinking about Tim's family now? Kon only ever got all thoughtful when he thought about them. He got brooding when he thought of his own, though. Probably cos he was like the closest thing to a "bad boy" in his ever sweet, all around lovable family) Tim dragged himself out of the car and went over to pull his "badboy" in for a rough kiss, ignoring the disgusted glare Damian was directing at him and the awkward arm rubbing Jon was doing.

Together the four youths made their way into the fair gates, Tim and Kon walking behind the younger pair so as to make sure they didn't run off, or "get snatched" in Jon's case. Apparently it wasn't only a Wayne thing to be kidnapped which made Tim wonder why no one had made an attempt on Damian yet. Dick, Jay and Tim had all been kidnapped and held for ransom but no, not the little menace who could probably benefit from a little rough handling. Then again, Tim wouldn't want to have kidnap Damian either, he'd probably go on about how a bag over his head was not made of a material "fit for his princely face" or something.

Tim kept daydreaming about Damian being bratnapped until they got to the entrance, where Kon paid their entry fee (which was probably saved up from odd jobs and errands Tim thought lovingly, gazing softly at his hardworking, thoughtful, generous boyfriend).

Their first stop was some ring toss game with stuffed animal prizes. Kon almost won but came up a little short on the last toss. Damian easily won and literally rubbed his stuffed rabbit in the older boys face before throwing it in a trash can just to spite him. Kon looked like he was about to cry and Jon it seemed would probably follow, judging by how tightly he was gripping Tim's arm. 

Huffing in annoyance Tim turned back to the ring toss game and won a stuffed monkey in a tiny vest then played again for a bear with tiger stripes in a matching top. He presented Jon with the weird tiger bear and got a look of awe before the teen rubbed his face in his new toy.

"I hate monkeys."

Tim blinked at his boyfriend before taking hold of Jon's hand and walking away. Jon was clearly the only company worth keeping, given his options.

Unfortunately the tag alongs didn't get the message and followed Tim to a Ferris Wheel. Kon smiled naively at the giant wheel, clearly thinking he'd be riding with Tim. It was their thing after all, tall heights and dangerous buildings. Well the ungrateful dunce could just ride with the demon brat for all Tim cared.

Tim watched in sick glee as he took Jon and got seated together, enjoying the realisation that dawned on his boyfriends face. He totally didn't feel bad when Kon looked sadly at the ground before shuffling forward with Damian scoffing rudely beside him. Not at all.

No seriously he didn't care. But it was kind of boring up here without Kon to make out with. He would have tried talking to Jon but the kid was enamoured with being this high up, face lit up in awe at all the lights and sounds. Tim sighed and craned his head to look at the few stars that remained visible in the fair lights, wearily realising this was only the second little activity they'd done and everyone was already miserable. Except Jon, but that would probably change when they got their feet back on the ground.

\---------------------------

When the ride finally ended Tim and Jon stood aside and waited for Kon and Damian to catch up. When they walked up Tim moved into his boyfriends space, cupped his face and kissed his lips gently. When he pulled back he noted Damians disgusted eyeroll, as per the norm.

Whatever. Tim had already decided that regardless of how he'd been dreading it, tonight was about fun. If the demon decided he didn't want any, all the better for Tim.

Turning to Jon to ask what he wanted to do he was surprised to feel a tug on his sleeve and turned with a small frown.

"Yeah?"

"You promised me a goldfish."

Oh yeah. Tim'd forgotten all about that.

"Those die in a couple days anyway, tomorrow I'll take you to a pet store and buy you some that'll last longer."

Damians frown indicated that Tim wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Drake, you promised. I have known you to be many things but I am willing to concede that you are honourable in terms of your word."

Sensing that there was probably more to this speech Tim put an end to it and just gave in with a roll of his eyes.

A few awkward exchanges with strangers and two games of whack a mole later found Tim the proud owner of two seperate goldfish, one for Damian and one for Jon.

They all took turns on a strength based game that got Kon a giant pink rabbit that he awkwardly presented to Tim who won a plush snake (which somehow found it's way around Damians neck).

They decided to stop and eat which basically just meant they walked around eating unhealthy food and topping it off with too sweet ice cream.

The rest of the night was spent going on different rides much to Jon's amazement and Damian indifference. On the rollercoaster Jon was screaming with laughter but Damian just leaned back boredlu and slightly pouty.

At the end of the night Kon called home to make sure no one freaked out when he and Jon didn't return home. They'd stayed longer than expected so Tim had offered to let them sleep over at the manor. Bruce probably wouldn't like having Tim and his boyfriend under the roof for an entire night but Alfred had already given the okay. The old butler definitely had a soft spot for the Kent's so Bruce could just suck a bag of dicks.

Tim decided he should probably stop spending so much time around Jason.

\----------------------------

Breakfast the next morning was awkward, Tim had snuck out of his room to go to the one Kon would be occupying for the night but the larger teen had been snoring loudly and swatted Tim when he tried to wake him. So Tim was a bit pissy. And also Cass was currently sitting in his boyfriends lap.

"Comfy," She smiled smugly, knowing she was not only making things awkward but also getting under Tim's skin.

Maybe Cass should spend some time away from Jason too.

Jason who look amused and was currently running his hands up Kons arms.

"Solid, strong. Good choice Timmy, didn't get to check last time cos he ran away so quickly but I approve," he smiled at Kon who grinned back nervously, "for now." He narrowed his eyes frowned his best imitation of Bruce's bitchface.

"Now Master Jason, that is quite enough amusement at our guests expense. Miss Cassandra I do not think Mister Kent can eat around you as your brothers can, please find your own seat." 

Cass and Jason both pouted but did as Alfred ordered. Tim shot the British man a thankful glance over his coffee mug.

It was a good thing it was a Sunday morning and Bruce had only gotten back from patrol an hour ago to rest or who knows how he'd be handling his sons shirtless boyfriend walking around with the nipple ring Bart and dared him to get. As it was Jason just threw a glance at it but didn't say anything. No-one seemed to notice it except Jon who was frowning at it in confusion but kept silent.

"Tt. When are the Kent's leaving?"

"Dami," Cass said sternly, "that's rude."

Damian huffed with that emotionally constipated look he got when he didn't know how to express himself and said; "I simply mean that Drake promised to take me to the pet store later to liberate the beautiful creatures from their ghastly pastel prisons."

Tim groaned dropping his head onto the table spilling his coffee over onto it.


End file.
